March to War
Plot A ship, torn in two splattered upon the landscape, a eruption of smoke sweeping overhead. Inside lay one survivor, the only member of the crew, the only one who dare set foot here. Three Incursions, in dark stealth uniform, jog towards the ship with blasters in their hands, alert for trouble. “This is Beta Operating Scout Version 4.2, come in Lord Attea.” One of them, the tall slim one, speaks into a communicator fused into his wrist gauntlet. Suddenly a hologram of the Attea pops up on the gauntlet. “Have you found the body yet?” she hisses. “Negative, no sign of life aboard the vessel.” the tall one replies. “Keep searching.” Attea mutters before ending the transmission. The short plump Incursion busts down the cockpit doors to find wires poking out, causing sparks. Debris all around. No sign of Ben Tennyson. The third buff one separates the doors to the pilot chamber. The chairs remain empty. The three turn around and look towards the other parts of the ship. In the pilot chamber, deep in the shadows, lay a barely conscious Ben, shrapnel in his leg, bloody and painful. He pulls himself up, the Omnitrix not functioning correctly. Ben pulls off a pipe from the wall to defend himself. His eyelids hang over his eyes, weary and ready to drop. Ben tries to speak quietly but it comes out as slurs. He chuckles to himself. Like a bad highschool party hangover. Limping down a corridor he spots the obese Incursion. He ducks down, creeping up on him then knocking him unconscious with the pipe. The communicator starts playing. Ben hears static. “Beta Operator 645, copy?” the slim one speaks. Ben coughs, attempting to deepen his voice, “Beta Operator Six-Hundred Forty Something, over.” “Head to the cockpit again, we’ve heard something.” The buff one spoke through his communicator. “Roger that.” Ben spoke in a grizzled voice, regained balance of himself. The Omnitrix turned from red to green, saying that it was recharged. "I need some help her. Give me Swampfire.” Ben exclaims, pulling up the hologram of his Merlinasapien form. He pushes down the hourglass symbol and a epic transformation begins. His hands shrunk, as did the rest of his body. Ben’s head turned triangular with his two eyes morphing into one. Wings sprouted from his back as his skin turned to metal with a glossy silver color. Green appears on his upper torso and cufflets near his ankles and wrists. Then green lines emerge from his body, connecting the blood vessels. Nanomech moans. “At least the shrapnel is out of my leg.” He squeaks in the high pitched voice. The two remaining Incursions are seen waiting. Lord Attea pops up on the slim alien’s gauntlet. “Return to our ship. The Vilgaxians are invading. We need all soldiers on board immediately. Hurry.” The two aliens leave. Ben’s Omnitrix times out as he falls from the ceiling. Ben groans at the pain in his leg. Blood inches down his ankle. He limps out of the ship with his Oxygen Plumber suit on. “I need to figure out who I'm fighting..” Ben thinks out loud. “To start off, me.” Ben turns around to be punched back about fifty feet. Not being able to move, in pain. A hufge figure laughs. “You come to my world, trying to fight my boss. I will not have that. Tennyson, you are of no need here. You must be stopped before you interfere further with the Lord’s plan. I need this pay to get out of here, pay off my bond.” The figure goes on. Ben slowly moves his hand towards his leg, aching in pain. He grabs the shrapnel and pulls. The gorey flesh comes out. Ben screams in agony, not daring to watch his flesh being teared away. He tossed the debris away and transforms into Swampfire, regenerating his leg. “Now,” Swampfire throws seeds in the air, causing a giant vine maze to erupt. “Who wants to play?” He smirks. The figure towers over him. It was Sunder. He screams in rage, shooting down vines with electricity. Swampfire tangles the bounty hunter in the vines and shoots a wave of fire, damaging Sunder's armor. Sunder builds up a charge and shoots out the electric whip, shooting Swampfire and making him go flying through the vines. Sunder looms over the now reverted Ben. “You will help the Incursions, or you will perish.” Viktor grabs Ben by the scruff of his neck and carries him until they reach a soldier keep chamber. He steps into the teleporter with Ben and they are transported to the warship. “Ben Tennyson,” Lord Attea smiles. “Long time no see.” “Why would I help you Incursion?” Ben spits. “Because I am the most powerful ruler there is. But my age limits my powers. I shall allow you to defeat my foes. We will serve you no harm if you ally us in the massacre.” Ben starred her. “So be it.” He takes a moment and begins turning the dial of the Omnitrix. His fingers stop over Bullfrag then he quickly passes it, consent with his choice. “Kickin Hawk!” He shouts out with confidence. Sunder grunts at the chicken. Vilgaxians charge from the horizon, armed with guns and swords. Six convicts run up to Ben. Kickin Hawk commands, “You will turn against your own if needed. You will not harm this race, we are the heroes. Vilgaxians are evil. Attack them.” The six aliens all nod before leaving, going to attack. The army marches onto the battlefield. After a moment of silence, they charge as swords clash and guns loudly fire. Sunder looks for Vilgax, find him slashing at three Loboans, who were helping the Incursions. Sunder frowns, unsure of his chances of victory. Creating a large energy sphere with his whip, he tosses it at Vilgax. The charge harmlessly hits Vilgax, no affect done. Sunder gasps and turns to run but Vilgax charges. Sunder leaps onto his hovercraft and flies high into the air. Vilgax grabs his gun from the holster and shoots, destroying the craft. Sunder falls to the ground and roundhouse kicks Vilgax then whams him with his axe. “Peasent!”" Vilgax hisses. “You bow down to me. End this foolishness. Kill Tennyson!” Sunder grits his teeth. “NO! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL DESTROY YOU, EVEN IF IT MEANS MY OWN DEMISE!” “Very well.” Vilgax mutters. The two charge with Vilgax punching Sunder into the ground, causing a crater to be made. Sunder laughs, spitting a tooth onto the ground. Vilgax blends in with the crowd. “Show yourself coward!” Sunder screams. “You could be my right hand man. We could rule the entire universe. Attea is dead, don’t follow in her footsteps. Let me guide you.” Vilgax taunts before showing up behind Sunder. “VILGAX!” Sunder swings but Vilgax grabs his wrist. His arms snack back, causing a cracking like sound. He bites down incredibly hard, Sunder’s remaining teeth going through his bottom lip and crushing his jaw, making him unable to speak. His legs are wrapped behind his shoulders, he looks like a pretzel. Suddenly both eyes pop out with all limbs snapping off. Sunder hollers one last time before giving his final breathes. Humunguosaur turns, noticing this. He looks around as dead aliens surround him. “No…no..war is terrible. I-I was persuaded by Attea. No, I’m a murderer!” Ben screams, an aching pain in his head. Stinkfly flies back to the kingdom. He is approached by a smaller Incursion. “You must be on the battlefield, saving our race!” he pleads. Ben hesitantly nods. “I said I would help you. But your late leader turned me into a ruthless killer. I’m sorry, but war and violence is not the answer.” The Incursion sighs before saying, “Is that what your grandfather told you before his death out in the Saturn colony after the fight with Khyber and the alien drug dealer Morgg-” “It was. But that was a long time ago. Everything seemed so simple then. I always though being a solo hero was my dream. But the truth is, I need help.” The Incursion smiles, “Perhaps if you had some Earth fries chilified then you shall feel better.” Ben smiles. “We’re not asking you to kill other aliens. We’re asking for you to stop other aliens killing us.” “Alright. It’s hero time.” Ben transforms into Whampire. Soon darkness arose and the Vilgaxians were charging once more. Whampire punches one down but is thrown to the ground. Suddenly all three Vilgaxians are killed by fire. Two Incursions in armor help Whampire up. “This life lock mode is very useful.” Whampire says to himself. The Incursions hands Whampire a weapon looked like a gun. “This is a 45G Magnus Ultra. It will destroy any creature for good.” The Incursion advises Whampire. The Vladat nods before taking flight. Whampire finds a group of Incursions surrounded, captured. He soars downwards, folding up his wings and releasing the flame plasma beam. The Vilgaxians scream, a piercing sound howling through the dark night. The moons started to glow. By morning the enemies had advanced again. Whampire awoke in the throne room. “Ben, our men are retreating. Vilgax is missing and the war is no closer to resolution.” Whampire reverts to Ben. He sees a little wisps of hair growing. Ben stretches and walks out of the castle. Looking around, Ben is amazed at the scene. Skeletons everywhere, fire burning with blood splattered everywhere. Ben jumps out and freezes in mid-air, about to slap down his Omnitrix. Category:Omniversal War Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes